Fate or Luck?
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: While rushing to a meeting, Annabeth Chase bumps into a stranger. After meeting him briefly she seems to see him everywhere, making her question if them meeting was either the work of fate or just dumb luck.


**Just a little idea I got randomly. Hope you enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

I grabbed my coffee from the counter and blew off a little bit of steam. I double checked my watch and realized that I should probably go to the meeting.

I should probably explain a little bit more before I continue: my name is Annabeth Chase. I work at my mother's architecture company, Athena Co. I'm only twenty-four but I graduated college earlier than most architects because my mom gave me a good recommend letter or something like that. I didn't like that she controlled my college future or anything, but it already happened, so why cry over it?

I currently live in New York City, sharing an apartment with my best friend Thalia Grace.

Right now I had to go to a meeting with someone at a company that wanted a new building. I was almost late and had to get going fast. Luckily I was within walking distance and started out of Starbucks and down the sidewalk.

I was walking quickly and taking small sips out of my frappuccino. I dropped the folder I was carrying for my meeting and glared at the sidewalk. I picked up the paper quickly. As I started to straighten them out my luck just got a little worse. Someone ran into me and spilled my frappuccino all over me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The person that ran into me exclaimed. I could easily tell he was a guy.

"Its fine, its fine." I started to say as if to reassure him, but I felt like I was reassuring me. Great, just when I was late for a meeting. And I was wearing a white blouse! I couldn't go into a meeting like this!

The guy helped me pick up the folder and papers and he brought me over to a bench. I set down the papers and frappuccino cup and started to wipe my blouse quickly, but that just made the stain worse.

"Great." I muttered.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy said again. "Let me buy you a new shirt. You'll need it."

"I'm fine." I reassured him. I finally got a good look at the guy and I can't deny it: he was good-looking. He looked about my age and had jet black hair that was really messy, but it looked good on him. His eyes were a mesmerizing green that changed different shades as if depending on his mood. _Like the sea,_ I realized, smiling a little.

"No, I'm buying you a new shirt." The guy insisted. He started to look over me, making me feel uncomfortable, and then said, "And you scrapped your knee and arm! Come on, it's the least I can do!"

I sighed. I could tell that he wouldn't leave me alone until he buys me a new shirt. "Alright."

"I'm Percy Jackson, by the way." The guy grinned crookedly.

"Annabeth Chase." I smiled back.

"So what are these papers for?" Percy asked as he grabbed my folder and gave it to me.

"Uh, meeting." I said quickly and grabbed the folder. I examined the papers and my heart sunk a little. Some were coated in coffee, but luckily not all of them were.

"Come on; let's get you that new shirt." Percy started walking off in a random direction and I had to run to catch up with him.

"So, you live around here?" I asked him, trying to strike up a conversation.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I do. I have my entire life. Have you lived here long?"

I shrugged. "Depends on your definition of long. I went to college here and I work at my mom's company now."

Percy nodded. "What's your job?"

"I'm an architect. You?"

"Well, I help out with my dad, but to be honest, I don't like. I want to be a marine biologist or do something that involves water. My dad owns a cruise line, but I don't get to do anything in the water." Percy explained. "But I don't mind it. I'm just saving up to do something else."

"Swimming, really?" I sounded surprised.

"Yeah, what's so bad about swimming?" Percy asked defensively.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "It's just that guys usually like football or soccer, not really swimming. But swimming kind of fits you."

Percy grinned. "Good, because I'm obsessed with it. I'm thinking about going into the Olympics. I might even get the bronze medal!" He joked. Then he turned a little serious and said, "Now _that_ would be awesome."

I laughed. "The _bronze_ medal? Percy, that's the worst medal out of the three."

Percy frowned. "There are three medals?"

I continued laughing. "Yes, the bronze, silver, and gold. Gold is the best, silver is the second best, and bronze is the worst. But I guess it's better than getting no medal."

"Huh, how about that? You learn something new everyday." Percy grinned.

"I think everyone knew about the medals. Actually, my little brothers knew that when they were three." I pointed out.

"Really? Wow, that really put a dent on my self-esteem." Percy frowned.

We finally made it to the nearest clothing store and I bought the same exact blouse (I really liked it). I put it on and threw away my old one.

"Well, Percy Jackson, I guess I'll see you around." I said after Percy paid for the shirt.

"If Fate allows it." Percy winked. Then he waved and said, "See you around, Annabeth." With that, he turned around and walked into the crowd.

I smiled to myself. Percy was fun, easy-going guy.

Then a horrible thought occurred to me. My meeting! I checked the time on my phone and my hopes disappeared. I was an hour later for my meeting.

I started to call my mother's cell but instead she started to call me.

"Yes?" I answered the phone reluctantly.

"Annabeth Elizabeth Chase!" My mom, Athena, shouted (yes, she is named after the Greek goddess. It's one of the reasons why she wanted to be an architect). "You did not show up for that meeting!"

"I know!" I said quickly. "I was walking there and then a guy ran into me and I spilled coffee all over my shirt and it's white so I had to get a new one and—"

Athena cut off my rant. "I don't care! I should fire you, but you're still a good architect. Consider yourself warned. Oh, and don't come back to work for the rest of the week. That'll be your punishment, I guess." With that, she hung up.

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. Athena always acts like she hates me, but that's just when she's in her 'business mode.' When she's in her 'mother mode' she's nice and caring.

I started walking to my apartment. I wondered if Thalia was going to be there.

I finally made it to my building and up to my apartment. I heard voices in the room as I put my key in the lock. I opened the door and was about to ask who was there when I overheard part of the conversation:

"And she was really pretty, but I didn't get her number." It was a guy who was talking. "I wish I did, but it looked like she wasn't interested."

"Dude, you should've just manned up!" That was Thalia. "What was her name?"  
I decided to walk in right then. "Thalia, who's there?"

I saw Thalia and the mystery guy standing in the kitchen. They turned to me and I examined the guy and immediately recognized him.

"Annabeth?" Percy exclaimed at the same time I said, "Percy?"

** A little cliffy there for you. Review!**


End file.
